


Solo un argentino può capire un altro argentino

by AkaneMikael



Series: Voltare pagina [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Dopo il ritorno di Napoli-Juve di Coppa Italia, Paulo cerca come un disperato Gonzalo per festeggiare, come sempre, ma lo sente in parte con Dries che parla in francese. E la cosa non gli piace!





	Solo un argentino può capire un altro argentino

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic la scrissi subito dopo la partita contro il Napoli, il ritorno di Coppa Italia per intenderci, perché mi era subito venuto su, vedendo Gonzalo abbracciare Dries alla fine, un Paulo geloso. Così ho scritto qualcosa. Si collega all’altra che si chiama Riti Post Partita ed un po’ alle varie che riguardano Gonzalo che ho scritto nel marasma di RFP mie. Ad ogni modo… vorrei scrivere ancora qualcosina sui due perché mi stanno dando taaaanto, taaaanto materiale! Che Gonzalo è nato in Francia è vero, come è vero che ci è tornato da ragazzo, però non so se in realtà sa il francese. Buona lettura. Baci Akane ( https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/ )

SOLO UN ARGENTINO PUÒ CAPIRE UN ALTRO ARGENTINO

  
[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/6988f08855260b40cc382c973ed0ed02/tumblr_onyizyOzwn1rmdmxco4_400.png) [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/40e2b21119685d29554c5bb4f657a25f/tumblr_onyizyOzwn1rmdmxco2_500.png)

  
Quello che penso sempre dopo le partite non cambia mai.  
La festa.  
Per me la festa è rappresentata da molte cose, canti, cori, salti, bagni con l’acqua. Ci sono vittorie e vittorie, quelle dove festeggiamo di più sono le vittorie sudate o le belle vittorie, poi ci sono quelle brutte, quelle a cui arriviamo per un pelo ed allora c’è poco da fare gli sboroni.  
Ma quella contro il Napoli è stata una grande partita e meritiamo di festeggiare anche se abbiamo perso, perché i due goal di Gonzalo ci hanno dato la finale di coppa Italia, perciò va festeggiato assolutamente.  
Avevamo vinto l’andata e quindi eravamo abbastanza sicuri, i due goal di Gonzalo hanno fatto il loro dovere anche se poi il Napoli ha vinto l’incontro totale.  
Per cui sì, voglio festeggiare e non mi basta una festa qualunque, non mi bastano i miei compagni, i cori, le grida, la gioia che mi investe.  
Qua mi manca qualcosa, qua mi manca qualcuno. Qua mi manca lui.  
Ed io lo voglio, lo voglio subito e non con una semplice pacca, un abbraccio, un coro in compagnia. Voglio lui seriamente.  
Giro in mutande prima di infilarmi in doccia e sembro un disperato mentre maschero questa ricerca nevrotica fra i cori e le risa con chi incontro.  
Poi arrivo al corridoio dove un gran via vai di gente maschera tutto.  
Però io li vedo, loro non vedono me. Sono in una delle stanze del corridoio, un magazzino, forse. Sono lì dentro, la porta mezza aperta ed io mi metto in una posizione strategica in modo da sentirli ma non vederli e soprattutto non farmi vedere.  
C’è un momento preciso in cui la gente qua fuori smette di fare su e giù, le grida degli spogliatoi d’esultanza rimangono circoscritte dalla porta e sono ovattate.  
E non volevo sentire, però quando li ho visti lì isolati mi è partito il neurone psicopatico e mi son messo qua.  
Del resto che diavolo hanno da dirsi Gonzalo e Mertens in questo modo intimo?  
Finalmente posso capire che si dicono senza essere notato, quando però sento le loro voci, quei due parlano in francese ed impreco fra me e me.  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo e infastidito arriccio il naso, mi trattengo per capire se si baciano o cosa, sembra un’atmosfera molto intima, non saprei proprio.  
Di che diavolo staranno mai parlando? Gonzalo sembra così dolce mentre parla con lui, quasi che si scusasse. Mertens mormora, non capisco nemmeno se risponde.  
Sospiro insofferente, infine alzando gli occhi al cielo quando vedo altra gente arrivare scuoto la testa e vado dentro. Al diavolo.  
Che palle! Ecco come rovinarmi la festa! Uffa!  
  
Rabbioso mi faccio la doccia e rabbioso evito tutti quanti che non capiscono cosa mi prenda. Sotto la doccia mi lavo cancellando questo fastidio, mi dico che sono stupido ad essere geloso, che lui aveva detto che sarebbe stato solo sesso ed a me è andata benissimo così. Però mi piace festeggiare in modo speciale con lui partite come queste, mi piace che mi accompagni a casa e mi salti addosso, mi piace dopo gli allenamenti quando ci fermiamo in palestra ed alla fine mi fa di quelle cose che non immaginavo si potessero fare in due.  
Mi piace.  
E forse mi sta piacendo troppo.  
Sono uno sciocco, il fatto che noi festeggiamo così non significa che io debba avere l’esclusiva o che significhi chissà cosa.  
Sto per uscire dalla doccia quando lo vedo arrivare, così istintivamente mi fermo mentre la ragione mi dice di scappare a gambe levate.  
Lui sembra cerchi qualcuno e quando mi vede si illumina e con aria maliziosa si infila sotto la doccia con me fregandosene altamente di quei pochi rimasti che ancora non si erano lavati.  
Io mi irrigidisco e combatto strenuamente con lui, il rischio di essere notati e fraintesi, o anzi capiti, è alto e non mi sento a mio agio.  
Ma lui sembra che non gliene importi.  
Quando anche gli ultimi se ne vanno a cambiarsi, mi rilasso un attimo e gli lascio lo spazio sotto il getto della doccia appoggiando la schiena alla parete di piastrelle scivolosa.  
Le mani dietro di me, fra queste ed il mio fondoschiena. Rimbalzo col bacino nervosamente, le spalle e la nuca rimangono attaccate dietro. Lo guardo davanti a me a pochi centimetri mentre si lava, mi mordo la bocca indeciso se dirgli qualcosa e fare la parte del fidanzato geloso che non devo essere, oppure se mettermela via e fargli un pompino veloce col rischio di essere beccati da qualcuno. Lui credo si aspetti questa seconda, ma poi la mia bocca, come sempre, si muove da sola. E non va sul suo bel cazzo virile come dovrebbe.  
La mia lingua troppo lunga come sempre, io il solito impiccione.  
\- Che avevi prima con Mertens? - Lo metto subito con le spalle al muro, anche se le ho io tecnicamente. Lui si spreme la boccetta dello shampoo sulla testa e si lava con aria stupita, un po’ si oscura, si irrigidisce anche. Eccolo qua, beccato! - È per questo che hai aspettato tanto prima di saltarmi addosso? - È vero che ha aspettato più di quel che mi ero immaginato.  
Lui si fa cupo, le dita sulla sua testa insaponano quasi con rabbia e so che è diretta a me, perché prima con Mertens era un dolce cagnolone e poi quando è entrato qua dentro era un maiale felice che si pregustava un po’ di porcate con me. Ho appena rovinato tutto, sono un idiota. Ma poi cosa mi importava? Dannazione!  
\- Ti ho detto che avevo i miei cazzi prima di venire con te e che era solo sesso. Cosa c’è di non chiaro in questo? - Mi parla in spagnolo ed odio che prima parlasse francese con Mertens. Perché conosce il francese?  
Faccio l’aria da bambino offeso, il broncio.  
\- Niente, è solo che non mi aspettavo di beccare il tuo ex. Anzi, che lui fosse il tuo ex! - Gonzalo diventa un altro, non è più l’allegro festaiolo passionale che mi salta addosso. È quasi un estraneo, ora. Duro, serio, rabbioso.  
\- Non te ne deve fregare niente! Ho un passato, come tutti! Anche tu l’avrai, non ti ho chiesto come hai perso la verginità o con chi hai capito che ti piacevano i ragazzi! Non ho avuto solo te e Dries non è stato il primo. Vogliamo parlare di tutti quelli che abbiamo avuto prima per scopare? - Lo dice davvero arrabbiato e sostenuto e penso per un momento che possa urlare. Si passa la saponetta sul corpo, mentre io rimango qua in parte a fissarlo. Le gocce sul mio corpo scivolano mentre rimango nudo senza muovermi, lui coi movimenti bruschi tortura la propria pelle, vorrei cancellare tutto. Il cuore batte fortissimo e credo di avere gli occhi che bruciano. Non voglio piangere, me la sono cercata. Lui era stato chiaro, ma non è colpa mia se scopata dopo scopata son finito per caderci come un idiota!  
Non doveva andare così. Sospiro e scuoto la testa, non si può nemmeno parlare se somiglia più ad un toro che ad una persona.  
\- Lascia stare. - Con questo faccio per andarmene, ma lui mi prende per il polso e mi ferma, penso che voglia urlarmi ancora in faccia e mi giro arrabbiato, ma i miei occhi bruciano troppo e credo capisca che sto per piangere, così mi lascia subito e se ne sta zitto.  
Cazzo, sono mica un bambino!  
Che si impicchi!  
Ho sbagliato, ok, ma è normale legarsi se si scopa ogni santo giorno!  
Pensavo di poterla gestire e rimanere tutto su un piano fisico, ma mi piace la sua allegria contagiosa, il suo essere così tanto argentino, la sua grande fame di vita, di esperienze, di gioia, di gloria, di vittorie, la sua forza mentale.  
Mi piace.  
Prima di ogni partita contro il Napoli, specie quelle dove andiamo giù da loro, lui dice che va a dimostrare che ha la coscienza pulita ed a ringraziare per aver creduto in lui quando il suo precedente club, il Real, non lo faceva più. E lo fa segnando contro di loro e giocando bene, lo fa dimostrando che hanno fatto bene a credere in lui. Ha un modo di vedere le cose che non ho mai sentito. Uno di solito dà rispetto verso il vecchio club evitando il goal ed in caso facendolo solo se capita, a quel punto non si esulta. Questo fanno di solito i giocatori.  
Lui va là per segnare, sempre. Perché è segnando che porta i suoi rispetti. Non capivo questa cosa inizialmente, poi ieri sera me lo ha spiegato, fra le coperte.  
‘Se non andassi per segnare perché li ho nel cuore sarei patetico. Sono andato via per continuare ad essere grande nel calcio e questo significa andare e segnare contro tutti a tutti i costi. Anche contro di loro. È come quando giochi contro il tuo primo allenatore dopo anni e vuoi impressionarlo e fargli vedere che ha fatto bene a credere in te e ad insegnarti e quindi cerchi il goal a tutti i costi.’  
E così lui stasera è arrivato ed ha segnato. Come all’andata.  
Cosa puoi dire davanti ad uno che ha una forza mentale simile?  
Dopo il Real poteva adagiarsi e dire che era realizzato e gli bastava giocare e fare qualche goal, magari. Quanti fanno così quando finiscono con il loro club storico con cui hanno vinto un sacco?  
Lui no, è arrivato in Italia per ricominciare da capo una seconda carriera, perché aveva fame di gloria e vittorie ed è venuto alla Juve perché quella fame non si è ancora saziata anche se coi suoi goal al Napoli ha fatto storia.  
E ne vuole ancora ed ancora e pensa che lui era al Real. Gli bastava rimanere là, condividere la panchina con Benzema e avrebbe vinto titoli e Champions!  
Come fai a non prenderti da uno così?  
Sono uno stupido, non dovevo.  
Mi vesto in fretta e furia ricacciando indietro la voglia di piangere, i compagni mascherano questo mio stato d’animo terribile e me ne vado subito sul pullman alla volta dell’aeroporto e di Torino.  
Quanto si può stare male?  
  
Non mi si è avvicinato in pullman e nemmeno in aereo ed io ho pensato tutto il tempo che fosse finita e di aver sbagliato completamente tutto, tutto. Adesso dovevo superarla e rimettermi in sesto. Meglio prima che dopo.  
Piantala di fare il bambino, Paulo. Piantala.  
Ma da solo a casa sto per piangere anche se sono riuscito ad evitarlo tutto il tempo, lo sto per fare quando il campanello suona.  
Sorpreso per l’ora tarda guardo la porta in cagnesco, non ho proprio voglia di vedere nessuno, voglio solo sotterrarmi per non aver frenato la mia maledetta lingua. Perché non sto mai zitto?  
Quando apro rimango di merda.  
Il suo viso è lì ed aspetta che mi faccia in parte per farlo entrare, io ebete sto qua ad aspettare di riprendermi e ci metterei secoli se non mi spingesse e facesse da solo. Chiudo la porta e rimango fermo qua a guardarlo senza saper cosa fare e dire.  
Forse è bene che impari a tenere la lingua ferma.  
Gonzalo cammina per l’atrio, si toglie la giacca come se l’avessi invitato ed io sono ancora vestito, appena rientrato a mia volta.  
Cammina furioso per qua e per là e finalmente dopo aver gesticolato e tentato un paio di volte, mi parla. Finalmente mi parla.  
\- Scusa. - Che gran discorso. Però è come un pugno allo stomaco. Lo fisso shoccato e lui si guarda bene dal ricambiare, così mi faccio avanti timidamente.  
\- No, scusa tu, non avrei dovuto… - Cerco di farmi forza, ma la voce è ancora roca e lui scuote la testa, mi si piazza davanti e stile carro armato mi guarda serio, cupo.  
\- No, scusa davvero. Non avevo diritto di parlarti così anche se ti sei intromesso in una cosa che non ti riguardava. Forse ho sbagliato io qualcosa con te. Ti ho fatto pensare che fossimo una coppia anche se avevo chiaramente detto che non volevo niente del genere. Credo d’aver gestito tutto male, ma lo faccio sempre, ho fatto questo stesso discorso prima a Dries perché finalmente siamo riusciti a parlarci di nuovo dopo mesi che non potevamo farlo. E prima ancora era capitata la stessa cosa con Karim! Ci siamo lasciati male e per un secolo non ci siamo parlati, poi finalmente l’abbiamo fatto, abbiamo chiarito, ognuno ha preso le proprie colpe ed ecco che mi sono sbloccato. Stasera mi sentivo di chiarire di persona e come si doveva con Dries, mi sono scusato. Ho gestito male anche con lui, malissimo. E lo sto facendo con te, di nuovo. La stessa cosa. Prima me ne hai fatto rendere conto. Non dovevo. Scusami. - É come se si fosse tolto dieci denti senza anestesia, non penso sia facile per uno come lui ammettere i propri errori e fare un discorso simile e mentre cerco di capire chi sia Karim, lo realizzo con un certo shock.  
\- Stavi con Benzema? - Gonzalo si indurisce ed io mi affretto ad alzare le mani per scusarmi e fare retromarcia, lui però riprende:  
\- Non voglio che le cose fra noi si rovinino. Mi piace quel che abbiamo, solo che ho paura di rovinare di nuovo tutto se mi lascio andare e se faccio entrare i sentimenti. L’ho fatto senza accorgermene? - Qua si fa più morbido e capisco che Gonzalo non è una cattiva persona e lo sapevo. È solo argentino. Solo un argentino può capire un argentino.  
Prendiamo fuoco, facciamo un casino e mezzo e solo dopo aver fatto un macello, forse, lo realizziamo. E siamo anche capaci di una reazione uguale e contraria completamente spiazzante.  
Scuoto la testa e abbasso gli occhi ammosciandomi.  
\- No, non hai fatto nulla, non credo. Semplicemente ti sei fatto piacere troppo. Ma non è colpa tua. Sei stato te stesso, spontaneo e basta ed a me sei piaciuto troppo. È colpa mia. Non devi scusarti se non del modo in cui mi hai detto che non erano cazzi miei. - Lo ammetto, doveva essere meno stronzo, però io ho sconfinato.  
Nessuno dei due dice niente ed io non avrei il coraggio di guardarlo ancora, così con la testa bassa mormoro un difficoltoso:  
\- Cosa facciamo ora? - Perché non voglio smettere, ma non posso fermarmi dal prendermi ancora di più da lui.  
Sospira.  
\- Sai qual è il problema? - Dice poi con una strana aria, sempre più morbida e dolce. Scuoto la testa sentendomi malissimo, convinto che finirà tutto di sicuro.  
\- No. -  
E qua mi prende il mento fra due dita e me lo solleva obbligandomi a guardarlo. L’osservo e rimango colpito dai suoi occhi così dolci, così lucidi come i miei. Sembra completamente un altro. È magnetico in questi suoi modi sicuri e pieni di una delicatezza incredibile.  
\- Il problema è che credo che anche tu mi piaci troppo e quando prima mi hai fatto quella scenata mi sono sentito il tuo ragazzo. E mi è piaciuto. Mi è piaciuta la tua gelosia, mi è piaciuto che tu volessi spiegazioni e speravo che tu venissi a chiedermi di più di me e mi sono spaventato.Perché potrei rovinare come sempre tutto e farti soffrire. Questo ora è il problema. - Rimango completamente spiazzato, di merda, shoccato. Lo guardo ad occhi spalancati, incredulo, la bocca semiaperta e lui sorride di questa mia reazione.  
\- E che problema sarebbe? - Dico spontaneo mentre mi guardo bene dal dirgli che vorrei davvero sapere tutto di lui, ogni singola cosa.  
Lui ride ed ha una bella risata ammaliante.  
\- Il problema di chi sa che non dovremmo andare avanti da qui in poi, ma che lo vuole fare disperatamente. - Il cuore va subito impazzito nel petto e forse lo sente anche lui. Gli occhi tornano a brillare, grandi mentre lo guardo pieno di una speranza così viva. Chi se ne frega se poi va male e mi fa stare male? Chi se ne frega se le cose si rovinano?  
Magari il prossimo anno non saremo nella stessa squadra e a distanza chiuderemo tutto, magari siamo di quelle coppie che invece durano anche ai chilometri! Chi se ne frega cosa sarà domani?  
\- Io voglio vivere ora quel che provo. - Dico con trasporto e convinzione ed una forza nelle parole che lo spiazza.  
\- Sei sicuro? Sono una persona complicata, un giorno se vuoi posso spiegarti qual è il mio problema con le relazioni… da cosa deriva… vuoi… vuoi davvero provare? - Annuisco con ansia e agitazione ed una speranza così viva che lo fa sorridere ancora e non riesco a dire nulla, perché la voce trema e sento gli occhi bruciare di nuovo.  
La cosa più bella di questa stagione non sarà l’ennesimo campionato che spero vinceremo e nemmeno la finale raggiunta stasera in coppa Italia.  
La cosa migliore sarà lui che si arrende a me e che mi prende per l’ennesima volta e mi fa suo, ma da fidanzato e non da amante.  
Così circondo il suo collo con le mie braccia e salto letteralmente su di lui come si fa in campo, lui mi prende in braccio, avvolge la mia vita con le braccia, mi tiene a sé, lo circondo con le gambe e lo guardo così da vicino, felice, sicuro.  
\- Certo che lo voglio. Io vivo ora, non domani. Domani vedremo. Ed ora voglio tutto quello che posso avere di te. -  
Gli occhi gli brillano quasi pericolosamente, felice apre la bocca e accoglie la mia. Gli vado incontro allo stesso modo, ci respiriamo con bisogno, le lingue si intrecciano e tutto si cancella in questo bacio mentre ci stringiamo avvolti uno all’altro.  
Beh forse se vinciamo la Champions quella sarà la cosa più bella della stagione, ma Gonzalo è Gonzalo.  
Continuiamo a baciarci con trasporto e lui si muove in casa con me addosso come un koala, cammina piano, febbrile, barcolla fino alla camera, mi stende sul letto e mi si butta sopra.  
Frettoloso gli alzo la camicia dai pantaloni e la strattono infastidito. Ridacchiando si solleva a cavalcioni su di me, si apre i primi bottoni ed i polsini, poi se la sfila da sopra la testa come una maglia, rimane a torso nudo come prima. Mi mordo il labbro affamato, inarco la schiena e le sue dita ora corrono ad aprire i miei bottoni, mi apre la camicia e me la lascia addosso, carezza il mio petto, scorre fino ai pantaloni che apre e scende da me per togliermeli, sollevo le gambe e lui mi muove come se fossi una bambola.  
In pochi istanti sono completamente nudo sotto di lui, steso, in attesa che si sbrighi a farmi suo del tutto, in attesa dei nostri festeggiamenti speciali.  
Si morde il labbro guardandomi così ed io l’aiuto masturbandomi.  
Quando vede cosa mi combino scuote la testa e ridacchia con l’insulto pronto, ma si alza e si toglie velocemente i pantaloni ed i boxer e torna su di me, pronto per farmi suo.  
Torna direttamente fra le mie gambe aperte che metto intorno al suo busto mentre la sua bocca mi fa suo. La sua lingua intorno alla mia erezione e poi lì dove i brividi non mi fanno capire più niente.  
Gonzalo succhia ed io mi perdo nella sua bocca mentre spingo e tiro la testa sul mio inguine e chiedo di più, perché sto impazzendo.  
Proprio sull’orlo di venire, mentre sono coperto di brividi dalla testa ai piedi, mi lascia, mi ricopre tutto e mi bacia. Lo tiro a me con le unghie sulle sue spalle forti, gli piace quando lo voglio come se fosse una malattia e forse lo è.  
Non posso proprio controllarmi.  
Si alza, viene da me, mi prende le gambe, le mette sulle sue spalle e dopo essersi leccato la mano e strofinato il suo membro duro un paio di volte ed  essersi lubrificato un minimo così, entra finalmente senza farsi attendere oltre.  
Io già eccitato ed al limite di un’attesa impossibile da sopportare.  
Lui, duro, finalmente dentro che mi fa contento.  
Stacco tutto, non capisco più niente. Per un momento svanisco e lui viene con me. Per un momento non c’è né il bene né il male, non so nemmeno se quel che sento mi piace o no. Per un momento mi sbalza fuori da me stesso.  
Poi si muove lentamente e il piacere inizia a prendere forma, piano piano. Lui cresce, si muove più in fretta e ad ogni colpo affonda di più e per me è la follia. Lo tiro contro di me, gli circondo la testa con le braccia, gli mordo la guancia, lo voglio di più, ne ho bisogno di più e con un impeto che si trasforma in follia, mentre gridiamo entrambi all’unisono, mi fa venire.  
Dopo essere venuto il mondo sparisce per un momento, i sensi sono un miscuglio di sensazioni ovattate, il cuore va fortissimo che penso mi debba scoppiare e poi lui mi inonda scaldandomi col suo seme. L’orgasmo mi investe dentro e sorrido beato, dolcemente lo abbraccio facendo scivolare via le gambe dalle sue spalle schiacciate fra di noi. Si aprono e lui si appoggia meglio su di me.  
Trema tutto per poi uscire poco dopo, si lascia andare di lato, si stende sulla schiena ansimante, per un momento non c’è. Rimaniamo di schiena a guardare in alto, i corpi fremono folli. Poi mi guarda, mi giro anche io, sorridiamo ansimanti, felici, alza il braccio e mi attira a sé, mi giro sul fianco e mi accoccolo su di lui, lo cerco con la bocca e ci baciamo ancora scossi.  
È stato maledettamente incredibile. Bellissimo.  
La vera festa, decisamente.  
\- Sono nato in Francia e sono rimasto lì per alcuni mesi, poi verso gli undici anni ci sono tornato per un po’. Mio padre era là per lavoro, era calciatore. Sono argentino di genitori, ma nato in Francia. - Lo guardo stupito mentre mi spiega questa cosa, mi tiro su sul gomito e lo guardo.  
\- Come mai me lo dici? - Lui sorride sornione.  
\- Sicuramente prima mentre ci hai visto parlare in francese ti sei chiesto come osavo farlo senza farti capire che ci dicevamo! - Colto in fallo faccio una smorfia e lui ride.  
\- Quindi hai imparato il francese quando ci sei tornato? -  
\- Affascinato dal fatto di essere nato in Francia, ho sempre voluto imparare il francese, quindi è sempre stata una delle lingue che studiavo e mi piaceva e quando sono andato in Francia da piccolo ho approfittato per impararlo ancora meglio. Non lo parlo benissimo, ma al Real con Karim e poi al Napoli con Dries mi sono un po’ rinfrescato. - Il fatto che mi spieghi tutto mi colpisce e mi piace anche se sono un po’ geloso, io pensavo di avere qualcosa di speciale che altri non avevano perché sono argentino come lui, e vengo a sapere che i suoi ex parlano francese come la sua seconda lingua. Arriccio il naso.  
\- Non ti piace il francese? - Scuoto la testa e lui ride.  
\- Ma noi abbiamo lo spagnolo, molto meglio, no? - A questo annuisco spontaneo ed energico e lui ride abbracciandomi forte. Da qui in poi dipende solo da come me la gioco e spero di non sbagliare più. Spero proprio. 


End file.
